Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996)
Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles is a 1996 animated series that serves as a sequel to the 1994 animated series Gargoyles. It was produced by Disney Television Animation and Buena Vista Television. It aired from September 7, 1996 to February 15, 1997 on ABC. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Bill Fagerbakke - Broadway *Brigitte Bako - Angela *Edward Asner - Hudson *Jeff Bennett - Brooklyn *Keith David - Goliath *Salli Richardson - Elisa Maza *Thom Adcox Hernandez - Lexington 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Bennett - Owen Burnett *Jonathan Frakes - David Xanatos 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Matthew (ep5) *Alan Cumming - John Castaway (ep1) *April Winchell - Shanna Coyle (ep4) *Ashley Lawrence - Female Commuter (ep13), Housewife (ep13), Woman (ep13) *B.J. Ward - Alexander Xanatos (ep1), Billy's Mom (ep1), Fleance (ep1) *Bill Fagerbakke - Hollywood (ep8) *Cam Clarke - Matthew (ep13), Quarryman 1 (ep13) *Charles Hallahan - Janitor (ep2), Quarryman (ep7), Travis Marshall *Clancy Brown - Bully (ep5) *Cree Summer - Hyena (ep4) *Dan Ferro - Gangbanger 1 (ep10), Goon 2 (ep10) *Dorian Harewood - Little Anton (ep8) *E.G. Daily - Alex (ep2), Angry Voice (ep2) *Edward Asner - Burbank (ep8), Pilot (ep12), Pilot (ep13), Street Person 2 (ep7) *Frank Welker - Banquo (ep1), Bronx, Cagney (ep1), Computer Voice Analyst (ep2), Cop 1 (ep2), News Reporter (ep13) *Gabrielle Carteris - Amy Schummer (ep7) *Jeff Bennett - Bodyguard 3 (ep11), Chair One (ep11), Driver (ep7), Friend (ep5), Gangbanger 1 (ep3), Hood 1 (ep3), Hooded Figure (ep2), Malibu (ep8), Patients Aid (ep6), Quarryman (ep7), Quarryman Garry (ep6), Security Guard 2 (ep5), Team Leader (ep10), Thug 1 (ep9), Thug 1 (ep13), Thug 2 (ep9), Vinnie (ep1) *Jim Cummings - Bodyguard 1 (ep11), Bum (ep5), Business Man (ep13), Cop 1 (ep7), Cop 1 (ep13), Dr. Nexus (ep11), Hugo (ep4), Isaiah (ep5), Lead Cop (ep11), Male Commuter 1 (ep13), Security Guard 1 (ep5), Sergeant (ep7), Street Person 1 (ep7) *John Forsythe - Pat Doyle (ep2) *John Rhys-Davies - MacBeth (ep1) *Justin Shenkarow - Dave Porter (ep3) *Kate Mulgrew - Titania (ep10) *Kath Soucie - Dr. Cornelia Stallman (ep6) *Keith David - Hood 2 (ep3), Thailog (ep8) *Lacey Chabert - Bobbi Porter (ep3), Kim (ep10) *Lawrence Bain - Assassin (ep9) *Malachi Pearson - James (ep10) *Marina Sirtis - Demona (ep9), Young Woman (ep9) *Matt Frewer - Jackal (ep4) *Michael Bell - Old Man (ep5), Trooper (ep5) *Michael Dorn - Taurus (ep12) *Michael Gilio - Gangbanger 2 (ep3), Kenny (ep3) *Morgan Sheppard - Radar (ep3), Security Guard (ep3) *Paul Winfield - Jeffrey Robbins (ep6) *Rachel Ticotin - Maria Chavez, Police Dispatcher (ep12) *Rino Romano - Gang Leader (ep7) *Rob Paulsen - Quarryman Robert (ep6) *Rocky Carroll - Talon/Derek Maza (ep8) *Roddy McDowell - Proteus (ep12) *Roger Rose - Cop 2 (ep2), Doyle (ep2), Spokesman (ep2) *Salli Richardson - Delilah (ep8) *Scott Bullock - Lamant (ep4) *Scott Cleverdon - John Castaway, Thug 2 (ep13) *Thom Adcox Hernandez - Brentwood (ep8) *Tim Curry - Dr. Anton Sevarius (ep8) *Tom Wilson - Gangbanger 3 (ep3), Jogger (ep1), Male Commuter 2 (ep13), Matt Bluestone, Quarryman (ep1), Thug 2 (ep12) *Tress MacNeille - Judge Bates (ep7), Margot Yale, Matthew's Mother (ep5), TV Reporter (ep5), Truck Driver (ep5) *Val Bettin - Egon Pax (ep11) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Laura San Giacomo - Fox *Rob Paulsen - Dave (ep6) *Tress MacNeille - Dr. Carrie Benjamin (ep6), Mary (ep6) Trivia *They credited Jonathan Frakes as the voice of Dave in episode 6 when in fact Rob Paulsen voiced the character. Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons